Stress Relief
by ShiniBarton
Summary: -YAOI- Zhang He offers Sima Yi some stress relief...


Stress Relief

--

Rating: M (YAOI, MAN-ON-MAN SMEX, PWP)

Pairing: Sima Yi x Zhang He, Zhongda X Junyi

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Dynasty. Warriors.

Summary: Zhang He offers Sima Yi some stress relief...

Author's Note: Hello everyone. It's 4 o'clock in the morning and I'm up writing smut. I just got DW6 not too long ago, and I am greatly inspired by everyone's new look. For the most part everyone is quite sexy (or SEXIER, in a few cases), so I came up with this the other day. I'll shut up now so you can read it. Italics are thoughts as usual.

Enjoy.

--

SB

* * *

"The blossoms radiate even more beauty in the light of the moon..." the man whispered softly, stroking a rosy petal.

"You and your flowers..."

He turned to see Sima Yi walking towards him slowly.

"Oh, it's you. What are you doing out here?"

"Just enjoying the view..." the man said, gazing up at the shining white crescent. Then he turned to look at Junyi, dressed in a transparent pink nightgown with his hair down. His skin glowed from the moonlight and... Sima Yi had to admit, he was a very attractive man.

Before he could slip away into a naughty fantasy, the Butterfly cleared his throat.

"See something you like?" he asked playfully.

_Should I say 'yes'?_

"You are a soft spot for sore eyes," Yi looked at the Butterfly.

"You're not so bad yourself..." Zhang He looked him up and down with a smirk.

Sima raised a brow. Was the other actually _flirting_ with him?

"Do you always come out for the view? Or are you just here to see me?"

"You know I'm normally shut in my room going over battle plans, so I have no time to look at the sky so leisurely. But tonight, I decided to take a break."

"That's good. You're going to have horrible wrinkles when you get older since you stress out so much."

Sima Yi huffed.

"And how do you keep yourself so stress-free?"

Gleaming, mischievous brown eyes looked over at him.

"I find something to take my mind off of it," he said simply.

"Like what?"

"Sex seems to work best for me," Zhang He bit his lip. "Even though some people prefer to look upon a calming scene or meditate in silence, I love rolling around in the sheets, with someone buried _deep_ inside me..."

Those words conjured pictures in the strategist's mind. Dirty, filthy pictures.

_Is he _trying_ to taunt me?_

"Really?" he managed to say clearly. "And just who should I do this with?"

"Do you have someone in mind that you'd like to do it with?"

"As a matter of fact..." Sima leaned over close enough so that their lips almost touched,"... I do."

"Mmm, I think I understand... then follow me..." the Butterfly whispered, taking the other man's hand and leading him out of the courtyard.

* * *

They entered Zhang He's room and locked the door, making sure they wouldn't be disturbed. Sima Yi watched as the beautiful man settled on his dark silk sheets with his legs and lips parted.

"So, my dear Sima Yi... would you like to unwrap me?"

Long fingers stroked the ties on the nightgown, awaiting a simple answer.

"Of course..."

Sima Yi walked to the bed, stripping himself of his clothing as he stepped closer to his gorgeous flower. He was completely naked by the time he crawled on the bed, and he noticed the Butterfly lick his lips at the sight of him. He pulled the ties loose and slid it off the lean body, tossing it out of the way. Zhang He pressed their lips together while a devilish hand went off to venture at the gifts between the strategist's legs. Sima moaned softly at the hand caressing him so gently and the tongue playing tug-of-war with his own. His lips traveled down the side of Junyi's soft neck, biting and leaving light kisses all over. Junyi panted softly and threaded his fingers in brown hair.

"Give me _more..._" he gasped.

Yi didn't disappoint and continued to bestow little kisses all over the hot body, scraping a hard pink nub with his teeth while his hand pinched the other. Zhang He's hand was still between his legs, stroking up and down slowly. Sima Yi moved down to the Butterfly's chest to trace every piece of solid muscle with that same wicked tongue of his, eyes watching He's face twist into an expression of pure delectation and bliss. His light chocolate eyes, accented with a touch of tangerine, were lidded and a bit glossy.

"You're teasing me, Sima," Junyi whispered as the strategist continued to wander south.

"Am I?" Zhongda raised a brow before offering the hard member before him a lick. Zhang He shuddered and moaned. "So what is it you want?"

"Suck me," he rasped. "I want you to taste me...ahhh..."

Sima Yi took the dripping, red flesh in his mouth, making Zhang He groan his name loudly. His taste was divine, and Sima found himself wanting more and more of it. Junyi's hips were rolling with his every suck, begging unabashedly for more. Zhongda was aching and hard himself, loving how Zhang He's every movement seemed to excite him even more. That sticky hand had disappeared from his cock, and he looked up to see the beautiful man sucking away on his precum-covered fingers. He shivered deeply and moaned around the flesh in his mouth, suppressing his urge to come on the spot.

Then he pulled away from the slicked organ to kiss his tender lips, tasting his precum and the other's distinctive flavor in his warm mouth.

"Do you want me to prepare you?" Zhongda asked softly. Junyi shook his head.

"I just want you inside me... take me, Sima..."

Sima Yi licked his lips and crawled behind Junyi, watching as the other man ground his ass against his manhood before placing the tip at his entrance. They both moaned when the head pushed through, and Zhang He dropped his hips completely. Sima Yi was in no way small, and the slight pinches of pain only heightened his pleasure. He took Sima's hands and put them on his hips.

"Mmm, you're so big... move me how you want me..."

The strategist moaned the other's name and quickly set a hard rhythm, flesh slapping against flesh. The Butterfly's melodic voice rang out passionately.

"Deeper!" he gasped out, "I want to cum! Ah yes, like that!"

Zhongda moaned at the filthy words pouring from those ravishing lips. He sat up and rocked their hips together, keeping one hand on his hip and kissing his neck again. Zhang He gasped as Sima started to touch his sweet spot. They met in a deep wet kiss, breathing harshly against each other's lips. Sima Yi's other hand reached around and grasped his erection, pumping hard as their bodies continued to rock together.

"Mmm, I know you're close," Sima said to him softly, licking the shell of his ear. "I want you to cum for me..."

With a gasp of his name, Zhang He climaxed, clenching around the hardness still moving inside of him.

"Ah yes... _so_ good..." Junyi murmured. Sima moaned in his ear.

"Can I cum inside you?" he asked.

"_Deep_ inside me, Sima..."

He pressed the Butterfly to him as he released his essence, filling the man with a long sated moan.

The two then panted for much-needed air. Zhang He took a finger and swiped it through the cooling mess on his chest, and gasped when Sima took it and sucked it clean. Then Sima Yi took him in another lustful lip lock.

"You're too delicious to let go," he whispered. "You're mine, Zhang He."

"I'll always be yours."

* * *

My bad, couldn't think of an ending ;

Reviews make me write more smut. So give 'em to me, if you don't mind!

--

SB


End file.
